What Happened in Chicago
by MyLifeandHis
Summary: Emmett is a sexy foreign exchange student. Edward is a horny American teen. What Happened in Chicago? Prequel to What Happens in Zurich - please read it first! SLASH. Collab with sadtomato.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the second in our _What Happens in... _series! If you haven't read _What Happens in Zurich_ yet, we highly recommend that you start with that one.**

**This is a prequel and tells the story of Edward and Emmett's past (years before Edward meets Bella). So... just so we're clear, no girls here. This is definite SLASH territory. Enjoy!**

**PS We don't own anything Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.**

* * *

><p>EmPOV<p>

I unfold the letter I carried in my backpack and take one last look at the picture of my host family. They all look very nice, and they each wrote me a note telling me how excited they are to have me as a guest in their home. The parents, Carlisle and Esme, look kind and happy. Their two boys, Edward and Jasper, look younger than their ages-Edward is supposed to be my age, seventeen, but he looks about fourteen in the picture. Maybe that is normal in America? To have the growth spurt later? I will find out soon enough.

The landing is smooth, and I jump out of my seat. My long legs have been cramped for the entire flight, and I'm so excited to stand up and walk around. I follow the other passengers through the enormous airport, the baggage claim, and the long line for customs. Once I'm clear I check my letter again and move to the passenger pickup area, following Dr. Cullen's instructions.

Airports are funny; they are the same everywhere you go, but the little differences really stand out. It's jarring to see all the signs in English; I can figure most of them out based on context and the travel vocabulary list I studied before I left. I make a note to ask the Cullens what a "Family Restroom" is for.

I see Dr. Cullen first, his blonde hair standing out among the crowd. Mrs. Cullen is next to him, holding a huge sign that says "Welcome, Emmett!" I wave to catch their attention, and he spots me first. He smiles, waves back, and grabs his wife's arm to get her attention. He points me out and she starts waving too, holding her sign up higher. I fight through the crowd to reach them, excited to meet my new American family.

"Emmett! It's so nice to meet you, son," Dr. Cullen says, reaching out to shake my hand.

"Thank you, Sir," I tell him.

"Oh my! You're a tall drink of water!" Mrs. Cullen says, holding her arms out for a hug. Drink of water? I add this to my list of English phrases to ask about.

"Hello, Mrs. Cullen. Thank you for having me," I tell them, mindful of my mother's warning to be polite at all times. She threatened to fly over here herself to set me straight if I step out of line.

"The boys are around here somewhere-they just went to find the bathroom," Dr. Cullen says, resting an arm around my shoulders. "There they are. Boys!"

I spot the younger brother first, blond and awkward, looking a little older than he did in the photograph. He's carrying some kind of pocket video game and barely looks up at me when he says, "Hey."

I look around for the other gawky teenager, but all I see is an older boy-a redhead with a shy grin, tall and lean and ... headed straight for me.

"You must be Emmett! Hey man, it's good to meet you. I'm Edward."

Oh my. If this is what all the boys look like in America, I may never go home.


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

Jasper has the shortest legs, so he's crammed between Emmett and me in the back seat on the way home from the airport. Emmett has one long arm stretched across the back of the head rests, and his fingers keep accidentally grazing my shoulder.

The ride feels longer than it is, filled with awkward silences, but then Emmett pulls out a list of phrases he has questions about.

"Potato salad. This is a salad with potatoes on top of it?"

"Gross, no way," I say. "It's more like potatoes and eggs and onions tossed together in this really creamy sauce."

"Hmm … okay. And family restroom?"

"Easy, it's a bathroom in a public place that's more private than the big bathrooms with several stalls in them. Parents with small kids can take them in the family restroom for more space and privacy."

"Ah, I see."

We work our way through several phrases, ending on "I'm breezy". It's a hard one to explain, and Emmett looks confused when I liken it to "being flexible", so I'm not sure he gets it.

Finally, he seems satisfied with his list. "Thank you so very much. I see these things in books and movies, and they are very confusing to me," he says with a grin.

I look down and realize I've leaned over Jasper to get a better look at the list on Emmett's thigh. I relax back into my seat again, but Emmett's hand grazes my neck so I lean forward uncomfortably.

My dad pulls in the driveway, and we all pile out as soon as we can. I reach my arms up to stretch and glance over to Emmett, who is staring at my waistline, so I quickly pull my shirt down over the top of my jeans. He's probably disgusted by how skinny I am. I shot up several inches last year but I still haven't 'filled out', as my mom likes to call it.

"The house, it is beautiful, Mrs. Cullen."

"Please, Emmett, call me Esme. And thank you!" Mom blushes. She's already been charmed by Swiss dimples.

I roll my eyes and turn toward the front door. "C'mon man, I'll show you around," I call over my shoulder, and Emmett follows my lead.

"Living room, dining room, kitchen, and bathroom are all on this floor. Bedrooms and other bathrooms are upstairs. Downstairs is the rec room." I walk backwards, showing him through the main floor, then turn to head upstairs. As I turn, I trip over an untied shoelace and nearly eat it on the steps, but Emmett catches me around the waist like it's nothing, pulling me back upright and against his chest. His arms are strong against my own, his chest firm at my back. I pull away quickly and clear my throat, embarrassed.

"Thanks. I guess I should watch where I'm going," I mumble and jog up the stairs so he can't see the flaming red of my cheeks.

"Jasper's room is there ... my parents' room and bathroom ... hall bath … and on this side are my room and the guest room. The guest room is, like, really girly and pink, and my grandma stays in there when she comes to visit. So Mom suggested maybe you and I could share my room. If that's okay with you?" I can feel Emmett's presence over my shoulder, and I turn to gauge his response.

"Share a room? Like, a bed?" The look on Emmett's face isn't skeptical. It's almost eager.

I feel the flush that just faded from my cheeks creep across them again, and it takes me a moment to find my voice.

"Nah, man. Two beds. Same room."

"Well, either way. I'm breezy." He winks at me and enters my room, plopping down on the wrong bed.

Breezy. Right.


	3. Chapter 3

Em POV

School starts a few days after I arrive, after "Labor Day weekend." It does not make sense to me that Labor Day seems to be the opposite of what it means-Esme tells me it is a day for relaxation-but I am happy to celebrate as the Cullens do.

"It is so awesome, Emmett," Jasper says, bouncing in the middle seat between Edward and myself. "They have the Boomerang, and the Cyclone, and a bunch of other slides, and a wave pool, and a lazy river..." He has barely looked up from his video games the entire time I've been here, so I don't bother telling him that we have water parks in Switzerland, too.

It's a lot like Alpamere, the park my friends and I visit at home, only more crowded. Dr. and Mrs. Cullen disappear, giving us orders to meet at the gates by five o'clock. Jasper darts through the crowd and I try to catch up with him, but Edward grabs my wrist to slow me down.

"It's no use," he says, snatching his hand away when he sees me glance down at it. "He's obsessed with this thing called the Cyclone, he'll stay on that one all day."

"You don't like the Cyclone?" I ask, curious. He blushes and shakes his head.

"Nah, makes me dizzy as fuck. I mean, you can go with Jasper if you want," he says, lifting his shirt up over his head. "I'm just gonna chill for a while." I try to avert my eyes so he does not catch me staring at his chest.

"I will chill, too," I tell him, pulling my t-shirt off, too. He leads me to a station where we pick up small rafts, and then we drop them into a pool filled with people floating and sunning themselves.

We float next to each other for a while, enjoying the sun. If I start to float too far away, Edward reaches out and pull our rafts closer so we can stay together. It's easy to be with him like this; he's kind and funny, and he doesn't talk so fast like his younger brother.

"Will we have the same classes? The same teachers?" I ask, listening to him describe our high school.

"Yeah, I think so. A few of them, at least," he says, looking over at me. He reaches out, grabs the handle of my raft, and pulls me closer. "Don't worry, you won't have any trouble making friends. Especially with girls," he adds, his eyes lingering on my stomach.

"I hope not," I tell him honestly. "I want to meet as many people as I can, make friends with everyone. Girls and boys," I admit. He seems so nice and easygoing; I consider telling him that I like to _date_ boys and girls back at home, but he distracts me before I can get the words out.

"Holy shit, look at that crazy motherfucker," he says, pointing to the top of a tall staircase. I can just make out Jasper in his bright red swim trunks, standing at the top of a tall, swooping water slide. We watch and laugh as he throws himself in with a flourish. It looks like fun, but I'm glad I stayed here with Edward.


	4. Chapter 4

EPOV

"What's the plan for after school? Can we stay and watch practice again?" Emmett is leaning over his desk behind me in biology class, and I rub his hot breath away from the back of my neck as he whispers.

"I don't know, man. I kinda just want to head home and chill." It's Friday, and the first week of school is almost over. On Tuesday, I made the mistake of detouring through the atrium on our way to the parking lot and pointed out cheerleading practice to Emmett. Somewhere between a dance routine and a pyramid, he was mesmerized, and we repeated the process both Wednesday and Thursday.

I adjust the dick in my pants under my desk for what feels like the billionth time this week. I don't really mind that I keep getting hard - I'm a seventeen year old guy for fuck's sake - but I never have any God damn alone time to relieve the pressure anymore.

Hot breath hits my neck again, and I shudder involuntarily. "If we go home and chill, as you call it, maybe we go to the water park again tomorrow?"

I groan inwardly at the thought. Last weekend we spent the day lounging at the water park. Well. Emmett lounged. I spent most of the day trying to hide my boner. That's not an easy feat in swim trunks.

"Uh, sure. If they're still open, I mean. I think they close for the season soon." I turn my attention back to Mr. Banner and try to concentrate, but the erection in my pants has taken up residence in the forefront of my mind.

ooOOoo

"She's okay, I guess. I mean, I'd fuck her of course." Mike smirks as the table howls with raucous laughter.

Emmett is already here. I don't know if it's his easy personality or the novelty of his foreignness, but he had zero trouble at all fitting in. At least he saved me a seat, and I plop down in a chair, tossing my tray of slop on the table.

"Who's pants are you trying to get into now, Newton? Did you finally lose your v-card this summer?" I put on a good show and play the manly game, but everyone knows I'm still a virgin. As I pick up my apple to take a bite and look around the table, I realize with embarrassment that I might be the _only_ virgin. Jesus. No wonder I've got blue balls.

"Lauren. She got _hot_ over the summer. And yes, I totally fucked Jessica this summer. She even came back for a second round," Mike says, making sure he's loud enough for the surrounding tables to hear and spread the rumor.

"Ahh, good for you man. Although, you should probably head to the clinic after school." I drop my voice to a stage whisper. "I hear some Port A dudes ran a train on her last year after their prom."

Eric and Tyler let out whoops of amusement again, and I glance at Emmett, who looks confused as all hell.

"What's up, Em?"

"Well, it's just … If they ran a train on her, was she in the hospital? I can't believe she is alive."

I grin at the language barrier while the other guys continue to roll with laughter.

"How do I put this delicately. You see, Emmett. What we refer to as 'running a train' here in America has nothing to do with a real train. Think about the train cars and how they hook together. Now think about people doing that. Naked …" I raise my eyebrows suggestively, and realization dawns on Emmett's face.

"Oh. OH. Yes, Mike, friend. You might want to go to the doctor right away." He giggles, amused that he's in on the joke finally.

Mike, tired of the jokes at his expense, turns the tables. "You got your eye on any girls yet, Emmett?"

"Oh, there are lots of hot girls, Mike. Lots of hot girls … and lots of hot guys too." He winks, causing the guys to lose their shit again, but I can't help but wonder how much truth there is to his statement.


	5. Chapter 5

Em POV

We settle into a routine over the first several weeks of school, working on homework together in the afternoons and spending some quiet time in our bedroom after dinner every night. We don't turn on the television, but Edward doesn't mind if I play my guitar.

"That is so cool," Edward says one night, watching me from his side of our bedroom.

"I have been playing since I was six," I tell him, strumming out a Beatles song I'm sure he'll recognize.

"I bet girls go nuts for that shit," he says, flipping through a Victoria's Secret catalogue we stole from Jessica Stanley in English class today. I'm tempted to correct him, to point out that guys go just as "nuts" for it as girls do, but Edward hasn't been very receptive to the hints I've dropped so far.

"Yes, I get a lot of attention," I tell him, winking when he looks up at me. He blushes and looks back down at the catalogue. He flips through the pages silently for a few minutes while I play _Blackbird_, and then he tosses the magazine to the side.

"You think you can teach me how to play?" he asks, scratching the back of his neck.

"Sure!" I tell him, jumping up and crossing over to his bed. He has been so helpful to me that I am excited to share this with him.

I sit next to him and we start with simple things, like where to place his hands. His cheeks turn red when I curl my fingers around his wrist and maneuver his hands, showing him exactly where to hold the guitar. I bite my lip and ignore his cute, shy smile; I think Edward is very hot but he hasn't given me any signs that he feels that way about me. He only talks about girls, and I don't want to make him uncomfortable when we have to share a bedroom all year.

"Ready to play a song?" I ask, and he nods eagerly. It's difficult to teach chords like this, looking at the guitar from the wrong direction, so I move to sit behind him.

"What are you doing?" he asks, his spine straightening.

"Just to make it easier," I tell him, settling in. "Let me show you where to put your fingers."

He relaxes a little bit when he starts to play, and eventually he's leaning against me while he strums the chords to _Wonderwall_. It's a little stunted and awkward at first, but he catches on quickly.

"Just a little faster, it's almost perfect," I tell him. He speeds up the tempo a bit, and the song starts sounding like it's supposed to. I can see the corner of his mouth turn up when he really gets it, and he turns his head just an inch so he can look me in the eye.

"Good, you're doing it!" I tell him, lowering my arm so he's holding the guitar on his own. My forearm rests in his lap for only a second, but its long enough for me to feel it. Feel _Edward_. He's hard, sitting here in my arms, and it's not just the kind of erection guys our age have 80% of the time. He's _really_ hard.

He stumbles a little when he feels my arm brush over him but picks up the song right where he left off. I can feel my own dick responding, getting hard against Edward's back, and I worry that I'm going to scare him. I start to move backwards, to slide away from Edward, but he stops playing abruptly and rests a hand on my knee.

"No," he says, his voice low and hoarse. He coughs to clear his throat, puts his hand back on the guitar, and looks straight ahead at the wall in front of us. When he speaks again, his voice is clear and strong.

"Teach me something else?" he asks.


	6. Chapter 6

EPOV

"What the _fuck_, Em?" I whip around to face the wall, pulling my shirt over my head as I go. Here I am, minding my own fucking business getting ready for school, when Emmett walks in the bedroom buck-ass naked from taking his shower.

"Oh, this is a problem?"

I glance over my shoulder, then whip my head back around to the wall, red flames licking up my neck and cheeks. Yep, he's still naked as the day he was born, rummaging through his dresser drawer.

"Well, I mean, it's sort of a problem, Em. You just strolled in here naked. No big deal or anything." I roll my eyes even though he can't see me.

"I will get dressed quickly then." I can feel the smirk in his tone of voice. He did this on purpose. I'm sure of it. He's been pulling shit like this all week: playing that guitar with his stupid, long fingers, pumping his fist and shaking his ass when he beats me at XBox, staring at me with big blue eyes while he wraps his lips around a banana every morning ...

When two guys share a room, a certain amount of immodest behavior is bound to occur. I mean, I know the guy has a drawer full of black, very short boxer briefs, and having that knowledge is understandable. But ever since last week, when he showed me how to play the guitar, I've been awkward and embarrassed around him. I mean, I had wood for Christ's sake. Like, a totally turned-on fully-erect stiffie in my pants. Jesus.

I would have tried to blame it on the lingerie catalog I had been looking at, but he knew the truth. It had been several minutes since I'd looked at one of the pictures of girls in bras and thongs. My erection was completely brought on by my proximity to Emmett. The way he felt so warm and solid with one arm wrapped snugly around me. The way the muscles in his forearm flexed against my own as he helped me strum the chords. It felt nice, comfortable. Fuck. I'm so fucking fucked.

"You about done, man? We're gonna be late." I steal another glance over my shoulder cautiously, but in the back of my mind I'm hoping to catch another glimpse of skin. Strictly out of curiosity of course.

He's dressed from the waist down, however, and pulling a shirt on over his head. I wonder how much he worked out back home. He's got six-pack abs but the only activity he ever does here is a few push-ups at night. Jesus. Why the fuck am I thinking about his muscles? I need to get my shit together. I turn around and head toward the door, grabbing my wallet and keys on the way and wishing I had a minute alone to take care of this boner.

"I'll meet you in the car."

"Okay, Edward. I will be right there. Just need to grab my breakfast first," he calls cheerily.

I groan as I run down the stairs, imagining his lips wrapped around something. It's not a banana.


	7. Chapter 7

Em POV

I shouldn't do it.

I've been good, only taking the time to whack off when I know for sure I'm alone or if I can get away with taking an extra long shower. I haven't had any time to myself in days, though, and school was just impossible today. It was just like the fantasies I used to have about America before I got here-jocks in football jerseys, cheerleaders wearing their tight little uniforms around school, hot guys and hot girls everywhere I look.

Oh, and Edward.

I can't seem to take my eyes off of his tight, lean body, his sparkling green eyes, or the long fingers I fantasize about ten times a day. After our impromptu guitar lesson, I find myself thinking more and more about another part of his anatomy, too.

He's asleep across the room, breathing rhythmically. I wonder if he would wake up if I just ... if I just touched myself a little. Maybe if I stay under the covers and I keep my hand inside my pajama pants-yes, that should work. It feels awkward and shameful to do this while he's in the room, but I'm definitely excited, too.

I lick my palm a few times, slip it under my waistband, and wrap it around my dick. It's so sensitive from being hard for so long that I shudder and relax my grip before I start stroking it slowly. My body wants me to pull fast and hard, to cum quickly, but I am mindful of the need to be quiet. I listen for any sounds that Edward is awake or aware, but all I hear is his even breathing.

Edward ... just a few feet away. Edward who would look so sexy with _his_ hand wrapped around my cock. Yeah, his hair would fall in his face like it always does, and I could brush it back and look at his face, see his eyes get wide when he feels my cock twitch in his hand. I'm stroking harder now, faster, and I struggle to keep still as my hips ache to move.

I squeeze my eyes closed and picture Edward touching me, maybe leaning down to kiss my neck or my chest. I stop for just a second as I slide my other hand into my pants, aiming to give my balls the little tug I like just before I cum, and then I hear it.

The same sound my ears had become accustomed to, a quiet slip of fabric on fabric. I thought it was just me, but I'm not moving and I'm still hearing the sound. Every muscle in my body is tense now-have I been caught? Is Edward awake? What will he say?

Slowly, quietly, I turn my head. My eyes have been closed, but they are slowly adjusting to the light. My grip on my cock tightens as I start to make sense of what I'm seeing-movement under Edward's sheets, right below his waist. I watch as his back arches and he throws his head back, and that's when I know that he's doing exactly the same thing I am.


	8. Chapter 8

EPOV

_Swish, swish, swish … swish, swish, swish …_

I had fallen asleep relatively easily but woke up less than an hour later with a start. Some noise has woken me, and I lie as still as possible trying to determine what it is.

_Swish, swish, swish … swish, swish, swish …_

Oh God. It's coming from Emmett's bed across the room. And it sounds exactly like it sounds when I masturbate in bed.

Shit.

It only takes about ten seconds of thinking about what Emmett is doing in his bed next to my own before I'm painfully hard. I reach down and adjust myself, trying to block out the noise and lie perfectly still so I don't alert him to the fact that I'm awake. Not only would he probably be really embarrassed, but he'd stop doing what he's doing. And I really don't want him to stop.

Adjusting myself doesn't help matters, and I long to touch myself a bit. Would it be so wrong? Would it be so horrible if I just stroked my dick a few times? I don't have to get off. I just want to ease the throbbing a bit.

_Swish, swish, swish …_

I'm pretty sure I hear a soft grunt from across the room, and my cock twitches. Fuck it. As quietly as I can, I reach over to the bottle of lotion I keep on my nightstand in the corner and pump a small squirt of it into my palm. Silently, I close my hand over the lotion and push it back underneath the covers, holding the waistband of my boxers out with the other hand to easily reach inside.

At the initial contact, I have to bite off a moan. It's only been two days since I did this, but two days is too long when you're seventeen. Way too long.

I stroke up and down slowly, pausing every few seconds with the panicked thought that I'm making too much noise. After a few minutes, I'm too into it to care, and I know I'm going to get myself off. Who was I kidding? No one ever really touches himself just for a few strokes.

I pull firmly, twisting around the head, and finally allow my release to take over, warm, sticky spurts falling across my stomach. I inhale deeply and attempt to slow my breathing. What the fuck do I do now? I can't exactly get up and go to the bathroom to clean up. Shit.

_Swish, swish, swish …_

I freeze. He's still going at it over there? Jesus. My eyes have had plenty of time to adjust to the light, and even though I've been staring at the ceiling this entire time, I have to look. I turn my head slowly to the left, letting my cheek graze the cool cotton of my pillow.

_Swishswishswish. _Silence. Emmett is staring right into my eyes. I couldn't look away if I wanted to. But I don't want to. He's coming, and his cum face is amazing. His eyes are all scrunched up and his forehead is wrinkled like he's concentrating so hard. And his mouth is open just barely, just enough to see his tongue peeking through, wetting his upper lip. After a few long seconds, he blinks then smiles at me before standing up and walking toward the door, one hand held slightly out away from his body.

I roll over before he fully leaves the room, heart pounding in my chest. Fuck. How fucking embarrassing. What the fuck is going on with me, with us? I try to calm my racing pulse enough to sleep, but as he returns to his bed, I know it's a lost cause. My cock is hard as granite, just as turned on by our little midnight delight as I've ever been by any cheerleader.


	9. Chapter 9

Em POV

Edward falls on a Thursday.

The cool autumn weather is starting to give way to the deeper chill of winter, but Coach Clapp is still making us run outside. Edward trips on a branch, falls to the ground, and catches himself on his hands. I race over to make sure that he is okay, and the other students follow. Edward protests all the attention, insisting that he's mostly unhurt even though his palms are scraped and bloody.

"Kid, take Cullen to the nurse," the coach tells me, shooing away the other guys that have surrounded us. I grip Edward's elbow and help him up off the ground, letting go as soon as I'm sure he's steady.

"I feel like such an idiot," Edward mumbles, as soon as we're clear of the rest of the class.

"It was an accident," I tell him, nudging him with my elbow in reassurance. "It happens to the rest of us, ja?"

"You mean 'the best of us'?" Edward asks, grinning. I shake my head-he's constantly correcting my English phrases.

"Come on, friend, you are bleeding all over the school," I remind him, leading the way to the nurse's office.

ooOOoo

Edward's hands were pretty raw after the school nurse washed them, so she covered them in some kind of ointment and wrapped them in gauze. He ripped it off as soon as we got home and he hasn't complained all night, but I've seen him wince in pain a few times.

After dinner, I sit on Edward's bed with him and help him with some math homework, then he helps me with some of the language in my English essay. It's a typical, quiet evening, and we go to bed early, around ten.

I drift off to sleep easily, but a frustrated groan rouses me soon after. The clock by my bed says it's eleven, and I blink as my eyes adjust to the dim light. Edward is in bed, one arm thrown over his eyes and the other under the sheets. Ahhh, maybe he wants to play? I reach down to grip my own hardening cock, listening for the usual soft sounds coming from Edward's side of the room.

Something is different, though, tonight. There's no rhythm to his movement, no heavy breathing as he gets more and more aroused. He groans again, a strangled, desperate sound, and my brain starts to catch up with what's going on.

Edward needs to get off, but with his hands all torn up from the fall, there's probably nothing he can do.

He turns his head just then, dropping the arm that was shadowing his face. We lock eyes across the darkened room for a long moment before I throw back my covers and pad across the carpet to his side of the room.

He shakes his head and shifts closer to the wall as I sit down next to him.

"Let me help you," I whisper, tugging back his covers. He bats my hand away the first time I reach for his boxers, but I nudge him playfully and reassure him with a smile. I don't want to push him if he doesn't want to do this, but our experience jerking off in the same room tells me he's at least a little bit curious.

I reach for his boxers again and he doesn't protest, even lifts his hips a little so I can slide them down, but his hand covers his dick as it springs free. My motives are not completely pure-I want to see him, to touch him, just as much as I want to help him out.

"Edward," I whisper, resting my hand over his, "let me."


	10. Chapter 10

EPOV

Ever since Emmett walked me to the nurse's office and then drove me home, I've had a hard dick. I'm not sure if it was the way he seemed so sincerely concerned about me or if it was the subtle way he touched my arm, my shoulder, my waist as he assisted me. Whatever it was, I'm horny.

I tried to act like my hands don't hurt all through the evening - I don't want anyone thinking I'm a pussy. But the truth is, they hurt like a bitch. So now I'm lying in bed with a big stiff cock, and I'm not sure my hands are going to be able to take care of it for me. Fuck.

I toss and turn for a few minutes trying to ignore the feeling of the sheets against my boxers. When that only makes me harder, I give in. I turn onto my back and reach a very sore hand down to touch myself. God, it hurts. I stroke a few times, but my hand burns with the friction. I try the other hand but it's even worse, and I groan softly. I guess I'll have to just try to ignore it and go to sleep.

I shift to my side, glancing over at Emmett, and find him staring right at me. Almost as if in slow motion, he rises from his bed and crosses the room, sitting next to me. My heart pounds out of my chest and I turn toward the wall, away from him. He starts to pull back the covers but I shove him away a few times. Finally, he pulls my boxers down and I cover my dick with one hand, one last moment of hesitation about what is getting ready to happen. I want this to happen. I really do, but I'm scared.

I feel the gentle brush of his hand over my own, and he whispers softly, "Edward, let me." I force myself to raise my gaze to his own, and I'm lost. I let my hand fall away and almost immediately feel his warm fingers touch me there. Whimpering at the contact, I throw an arm over my face, embarrassed at how good he feels, never realizing how much different it would be for someone else to touch my dick.

He starts gently, exploring cautiously as though not to scare me off, but eventually grips more firmly. It feels so much better than my own touch. So much _more_. I think not knowing how and where he's going to touch makes it better than I could do myself.

Emmett leans over my body and for a second I panic, thinking he's going to try and kiss me. He must see this in my eyes, because he shushes me and whispers, "Just getting lotion, my friend." I relax back against the bed, and he takes hold of my length again, rubbing firmly.

I lose track of time. He might stroke me for a few seconds or several minutes, but it feels so amazing, I can't tell. I begin to gently raise my hips up to meet his motions and finally feel the build deep in my stomach.

"Fuck, I'm gonna ... oh God. I'm ... shit." I open my eyes one last time and find his own as I come. Hot moisture seeps from the head of my cock and runs all down my stomach and Emmett's hand. I let myself pulse in his grip, coming longer than I ever do from my own touch, and we never break eye contact. Eventually, I avert my gaze and lie there panting, trying to figure out how to clean up.

"Better, yes? I'll get a towel." Emmett pats my side with his clean hand and leaves the room briefly before returning with a hand towel from the hall bathroom. He lays it gently next to me but I'm silent.

"Good night, Edward," is all he says before getting back in his own bed. How the fuck am I going to sleep now?


	11. Chapter 11

Em POV

I wake up with my hand in my pajama pants, wrapped around my dick. I jerked off last night after Edward finally went to sleep, but I'm hard as steel again. Warm and sleepy, I turn under the covers and stroke myself lazily as my eyes start to flutter open.

Edward's awake, too. He's sitting on the side of his bed, dressed for school already even though we have an hour before we have to leave. His elbows are resting on his knees and his head is in his hands.

_Scheiße_.

I sit up in bed and stretch my arms, yawning loudly so he'll know that I'm awake, but Edward doesn't look up.

"Good morning," I say, hoping to get a reaction out of him. He lifts his head and nods sharply, avoiding eye contact.

"Hey."

"How are your hands?" I ask, trying to will my erection down as I chat with Edward.

"Alright," he says quietly, staring at a poster on the wall.

"Edward," I start, but he interrupts me.

"What _was_ that, dude? I'm not ... I mean, it's cool if you are, but I'm not gay. I definitely like girls," Edward says, his voice certain even though his expression is pained.

"I like girls, too," I tell him, shrugging my shoulders. "And guys. It has always been that way for me."

"I've always just liked girls," Edward says, finally meeting my eyes. "We should ... we should probably stop. What we've been doing."

"We can stop if you want to," I tell him sincerely. The last thing I want to do is push him, but I don't see anything wrong with exploring a little while we have this opportunity-sharing a bedroom with someone we're attracted to. We have all of this alone time to try new things. "But listen, Edward, I don't expect anything _more_. I like being your friend, and I like watching you ... well, you know. It doesn't have to be more complicated than that."

"You don't want us to like, be boyfriends?" Edward says, raising an eyebrow. I laugh, picturing Edward and I holding hands as we walk through his high school. Even back home, I keep my flirtations with boys quiet; it's just easier that way.

"Just friends," I assure him, speaking slowly as I think through my words. "Friends who appreciate each other. I think you're hot, and I want to have fun with you while I can. Try to think of it as ... we're just two guys who help each other out sometimes," I add, grinning as I nod at his injured hands. He's quiet for a minute, nodding his head slowly as he thinks.

"I'll think about it," he says, picking at a loose thread on his quilt. "I mean, if we keep ... if we do anything else, or whatever, we'll keep it just between us, right? Not tell anyone?"

"Ja," I assure him, climbing out of bed to get ready for school. "Just between us."


	12. Chapter 12

EPOV

It's been three days. Three days since Emmett came to my bed in the night and jerked me off because I couldn't. Two days since I freaked out about it all before he told me it didn't have to mean anything I didn't want it to mean. And one day since I decided to believe him. These three days have been confusing as hell, but I think I'm ready to "experiment".

After playing Xbox for a couple of hours, Emmett decides to take a shower and I tell him I'm heading to bed. Really, I see the fifteen minutes alone as prime time for jacking off to my memories. It's all I see all day in the back of my mind-Emmett's hand covered in my cum as he strokes me up and down. Fuck.

I go upstairs and change from my school clothes into a pair of flannel pajama pants and sit on the edge of my bed, reaching behind me for some lotion. This will have to be quick but I'm pretty worked up so it shouldn't be a problem.

I pull my pants down in the front just enough to let my cock and my sac pop out and lean back a bit, supporting my weight on my left arm. I reach down, spreading the lotion over myself before roughly pumping several times, twisting slightly when I get to the head. I close my eyes and picture Emmett's long, muscular torso hovering over me on the bed, asking if he can reach down and take over for me.

After a few minutes, I'm getting really into it, stroking up and down and moaning a bit. I sit forward so that I can reach down to my balls with my left hand and groan. Fuck, that feels so good. Closing my eyes once more, I fall right back into my fantasy, with Emmett breathing heavily in my ear, his warm breath falling across my cheek.

"Edward?"

Fuck. I nearly jump out of my skin. I didn't even hear him come in, and now he's standing here in our room in a fucking towel, water droplets glistening on his pecs. It only takes a split second of eye contact to realize this is the moment of truth. It's now or never.

Deliberately, I reach my hand back down to my cock and let my fingers pull against the tight skin, never letting my eyes fall from his stare. He takes a cue from my boldness and reaches down to his side, unraveling the roll of his towel and letting it fall to the floor.

Oh my God. There's another dude naked in my room, and I'm painfully turned on by it. I start to move my hips with the rhythm of my hand, not surprised when Emmett crosses the room and sits next to me on the bed.

As I look at him, he gently reaches over and makes smooth circular patterns on my thigh with his fingers, grazing closer and closer to where my own hand is moving with each pass.

"That looks good, Edward. Does it feel good?"

"Y-yes. Fuck." I squeeze my eyes shut tight as his hand reaches lower, circling the base of my cock firmly so my hand doesn't have quite so far to travel.

"Don't stop," he whispers. I stroke more quickly now, nearing my climax, and look over to see his own erection standing straight up between his legs. Shit. He's big. Like _really_ big. Fuck. It only takes a moment of seeing his dick before I'm coming all over the place, moaning incoherently.

Emmett smiles at me as I come down, his hand squeezing my thigh reassuringly. Once I catch my breath, there's a moment of awkward silence, and I feel like it's my turn to fill it so I clear my throat.

"That was ... unexpected." I sound like an idiot. What do you say when your really good looking Swiss foreign exchange roommate just helped you get off for the second time in a week? "Unexpected, but good. I mean, it felt good." This isn't getting any better.

I glance over at him again and notice his erection pushing against his stomach. God, I've never wanted to touch another dude's dick before, but this one is almost calling my name. I just want to know what it feels like. Is it as soft as mine always seems? It's not cut like mine is, and I can't help but be curious how all that skin works. I let my eyes linger along his chest and up his neck to his face, when I realize he's staring at me with heavily-lidded eyes.

"Is it okay if I, I mean, can I..." I take a shaky breath. "Can I touch you?"


	13. Chapter 13

Em POV

My friend is nervous, but I know I'm hearing him clearly.

"Can I touch you?" he asks, his voice low and hoarse.

"Of course," I tell him, smiling to reassure him as I lie back on his bed. I prop myself up on my elbows so I can watch, but Edward's hands are still in his lap. His brow is furrowed in concentration or worry, I'm not sure, but I want him to relax. "However you want, Edward. Just play. It's supposed to be fun."

"Yeah," he says, smiling shyly. He reaches for me, and then pauses and looks down awkwardly at his hand, still shiny with his own cum.

"Ja," I whisper, surprised at the growl I hear in my own voice-the idea of using Edward's cum instead of lotion or lube is fucking hot. I reach for his hand and tug it closer, guiding him to my dick. He wraps his fingers around it tentatively and I cover his hand with mine. I show him just how hard I like to be squeezed, and he starts stroking up and down gently.

"How does this ... it's different?" he says, looking down at our hands working together. "We're different. Am I-is this right?" He pulls down a little further on the next stroke, and I realize he's talking about my _vorhaut._

"So good," I assure him. He moves a little faster, squeezing the tip on each stroke. I moan, long and low, and drop my hand from his. He doesn't need me now-he's getting into it, his tongue poking out between his lips as he watches me twitch and writhe on his bed.

"Wow," he whispers, mesmerized by the effect he has on me. He keeps up a steady rhythm and surprises me by stroking my inner thighs with his free hand. His curiosity is fast overcoming his nerves, and I love watching him relax and get into this.

"Please, more?" I groan, reaching down to grab his wrist. I guide him up to my balls, hoping he'll be comfortable touching me there, too. He cups them tentatively, the rhythm of his other hand faltering as he focuses on rolling my balls gently, his thumb pressing against the base of my cock.

I start to lose it when he picks up speed again. I can feel my balls tightening in his hand, my hips moving to the rhythm Edward is setting. I'm close.

"Edward," I gasp, trying to warn him. "I'm going to ..."

"Good," he says, working even faster. "Come, Emmett. Come."

I have no words, just a loud cry as my body tenses and releases in long spasms of intense pleasure. Edward doesn't stop, pulling out every last drop of my cum with firm, even strokes.

"Yes, Edward. So good," I tell him, as soon as I catch my breath again. I flop down on the bed and he pulls away, wiping his sticky hand on his flannel pants. I notice that he's half hard again before he pulls his pants up and crosses the room. He grabs another pair of sleep pants and gestures towards the bathroom.

"I'm gonna ... yeah," he says, his face flushed red. He goes to clean up, leaving me sleepy and satisfied. Before he comes back, I clean up a bit with my towel, pull on some pants of my own, and move to my own bed. As much as I'm comfortable fooling around with Edward, I don't think either of us really wants to sleep on top of each other.

He doesn't speak as he comes back in, just climbs into his own bed and turns off the light.

"Goodnight, Em," he says.

"Are you okay?" I ask, hoping he'll speak honestly. He's quiet for a moment, but his answering voice is calm and sure.

"Yeah," he says. "Yeah, that was different... good different, I guess. No pressure, right?"

"No pressure," I confirm, glad to hear that he's not freaking out. "Just fun. Goodnight, Edward."


	14. Chapter 14

EPOV

"Dude! That's so not fair!" Emmett is beating me at Xbox for the third time today. It's fucking pissing me off that I taught him everything he knows, yet he's gotten increasingly better than me all winter.

I throw the controller down in disgust and instead reach for his guitar leaning against the living room wall. I usually get embarrassed to try and play anywhere but the bedroom but my parents are at a hospital dinner and Jasper is staying the night with a friend.

"Hey, do that one we like to do right now." Emmett gets a teasing gleam in his eye and jumps into a cheesy falsetto. "I will tryyyyy to fix you."

I laugh and start to pick out the first few strains of Coldplay. I'm still not very good but Emmett has taught me several popular songs after he masters them himself. Secretly though, I wish he'd just play his original stuff all the time. His voice is pretty amazing when he's not just screwing around.

"Lights will gui-ii-ii-iide you home." Emmett sings right in my fucking ear, so I elbow him hard in the gut.

"Shut up asshole. You're ruining it," I yell, pretending to be pissed.

"Asshole? Is that what you call your best friend? I'm so hurt, Edward." In a flash, Emmett rips the guitar from my hands, sets it on the couch, and tackles me to the floor. I'm caught so off guard that he has me on my stomach, face pressed into the carpet, with one arm squeezed behind my back before I can get my bearings enough to fight back.

I raise one foot off the floor to try to kick him in the ass and yell "Asshole!" over and over again, squirming in his grip.

"Take it back or I tickle." Fuck. Not the tickling. Every time he tickles me, my dick gets - fuck! He's digging his fingers into my sides mercilessly and telling me to take it back. I manage to get flipped over but he's still straddling me, and there's nowhere to go. I'm laughing hysterically and squirming and screaming for him to stop, when he freezes.

His body moves down closer to my own, and he adjusts his hips so that his cock is pressed next to mine. I gasp when I realize we're both hard.

"This is okay, yes?" Emmett asks, slowly moving against me. "You want to play?"

I eagerly nod my head yes, and he moves a bit more firmly. We're both wearing these really shiny basketball shorts, and they slide between us effortlessly but I kind of wish we were naked. The thought of his bare skin touching my own down there seems so hot. It only takes a few minutes before I'm afraid I might come so I reach my hands to Emmett's hips to slow him.

"Wait. I'm too close," I whisper.

"It's okay. I want you to." Emmett pulls my gaze up to his own and thrusts against me harder. "Feels so good."

Fuck. I give in and even start to move my hips up against his some. My head turned to the side, I'm staring at the wall, but when I feel his hand clench my shoulder, I turn forward to make sure nothing is wrong, and he's right there. Like nose to nose.

"Fuck," I whimper as he closes the short distance between us and kisses my lips. It's so soft, I'd have guessed it was the wind if my eyes were closed. On instinct, I push him away slightly. No way am I ready to kiss a dude.

But we keep grinding faster and faster and pretty soon all I can think about is kissing him while I come. My release imminent, I go for it. I grab the back of his neck, pull him down to me and plunge my tongue in his mouth. I thought it would be weird, kissing Emmett, but it's warm and comfortable, every bit as good as kissing a girl.


	15. Chapter 15

Em POV

My side of the bedroom looks so empty.

Most of the things I acquired this year have already been shipped home; all I have left here are the two suitcases I carried with me last August when I arrived. I am excited to see my family again, but part of me hates that I have to leave.

I settle under the covers, curling up on my side so I face Edward's empty bed. It's our last night together in this room. We spent the day playing video games and practicing guitar, laughing and having a good time, but the fact that I'm leaving tomorrow cast a tinge of sadness over it all.

I'll miss the rest of the Cullens, of course, and the kids from school, but mostly I will miss Edward. His easygoing attitude, his kindness, and yeah, of course, the convenient and fun fooling around we've been doing the last few months. It hasn't escalated beyond handjobs and a few desperate, curious kisses, but it's definitely been exciting and sexy as hell to share a bedroom with him.

He pads out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him quietly, and crawls into his bed and under the covers. We just stare at each other for a while, the light from Edward's lamp casting a soft glow over the space between us.

"You all packed?" he asks, nodding towards my suitcases.

"Yes, ready to go tomorrow morning."

"Good, we don't want to have to get up any earlier," he says, rolling his eyes. My alarm is set for six o'clock so I can make my nine o'clock flight.

"You don't have to get up," I tell him, trying to sound casual. "I mean, you don't have to ride to the airport."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Em," he says, covering up a yawn. "You tired?"

"Not really..." I admit, hoping Edward isn't too tired for one last round. "A little horny, actually," I tell him. It's not something we talk about very often, but Edward doesn't seem to shy away from it tonight.

"Yeah?" he says, shifting in his bed. I can't see him, but I know that he has his hand down the front of his boxers. "Me too."

I push my pants down over my rapidly hardening dick and wiggle out of them before I start stroking myself. We're both grinning, jerking off under the covers like we did at first. Edward is the first one to pull the comforter down-he's pushed his pajama pants down and is fisting his cock slowly.

"Is this an invitation?" I ask, eyeing his smooth, pale chest and the long fingers tugging at his erection. He doesn't answer, but scoots backwards, making room for me in his bed. He swallows hard when I throw back my own covers and he sees that I'm naked and touching myself already, too.

"Fuck," he whispers, his hand moving faster as I cross the distance between us. "Will you touch me?" he asks, shifting from his side to his back as I sit on the edge of the bed. In all the times we've been together like this, he's never said the words-it's so hot to hear him ask for it out loud. He reaches for the bottle of lotion he keeps on his nightstand and holds it out in offering.

Tonight is my last chance, though, to try the one thing I haven't done yet with Edward. The one thing I've been dying to do.

I take the lotion from him and set it back on the table. Edward's eyes widen in confusion as I turn and lift my body over his.

"I want to kiss you," I whisper, ducking my head down to his. I try to be gentle, but the kiss turns needy and passionate like it always does. I lower my hips to his and feel him lifting up, pressing his dick against mine. He tries to start a rhythm, gripping my hips and pulling me against him, but I wiggle out of his grasp and start to slide down his body. I leave a wet trail of kisses down his neck and his chest, and Edward gasps and shudders when my lips reach the smooth skin of his abdomen.

"Oh God," he moans. "Are you really going to...? Fuck."

He lets out a string of curses as I kiss the trail of hair covering his belly and my lips begin to move lower. I've done this once before, with a boy I dated at home, but I know Edward never has. As soon as my lips wrap around the thick head of his cock, he gasps and thrusts further into my mouth.

I press one hand flat to his stomach and push him down against the bed. "Let me," I whisper, looking up into his eyes as I lower my head and take his length into my mouth. He shows more restraint this time, letting me pin him to the mattress and lick and suck at my own pace. He's so warm and thick, filling my mouth and nudging the back of my throat. I moan around his dick, amazed by how much pleasure I feel from this act alone. I shift my body so that I can press my erection against his leg and rock against him slowly.

"Emmett, I can't... it feels too good," Edward gasps, his fingers clutching at the bedsheets. I reach up, grab his wrist, and transfer one hand to the back of my neck. He pushes me down, urging me to take him deeper, and I feel him twitch in my mouth. "Oh God, Em!"

I swallow around him as he comes, stroking his stomach softly as he shudders and writhes beneath me. When I'm sure he's finished, I release him slowly, letting his cock rest against his belly. I sit up on my knees, wrap my hand around my own dick, and smile down at his completely blissed out expression.

He opens his eyes wide when he sees me staring, and looks down at my own thick, needy erection. Suddenly, his bliss turns to panic, and he looks back up at my face.

"Emmett," he says, shaking his head. "I don't think I can do... that."


	16. Chapter 16

EPOV

I'm coming down from very likely the best orgasm of my life, when all of a sudden Emmett's dick is right in front of my face. He's on his knees straddling me, and it's sexy as fuck but after what just happened, I panic.

"Emmett, I don't think I can do ... that," I say nervously, shaking my head from side to side.

He looks at me with a shy grin and wets his lips with his tongue.

"Edward, you think I would try to make you ... do what I just did to you? Come on, friend. I've never made you do something before. It is not a problem. Be comfortable, okay?"

I relax back against my pillow and take a deep breath. Of course he wouldn't expect that. Of course not. My heart rate begins to slow, but it jolts in my chest when I feel Emmett move to get off the bed. With a start, I open my eyes and grab his thigh, pulling him back over me.

"Don't go," I whisper. "I want to make you come too."

He lies down next to me on the small bed, trying to find a comfortable position on his side, and I stare down at his cock. It's hard with a few beads of pre-cum on the head, and when he reaches down to stroke himself, I deliberately move his hand away.

"Let me. I want to." I lick my hand and reach down, grasping him firmly like I know he likes and making smooth slow strokes for a few minutes.

"It's too rough. Get the lotion." Emmett's head is resting on his arm, and his face is all scrunched up.

"Shit. I didn't hurt you, did I?" I ask as I reach behind me to the nightstand.

"Of course not. It just feels better with something wet."

I try not to think about his lips on my own dick as I spread lotion across his and grip him tightly again. If I can't do _that_, I'll make this the best hand job he's had. With that thought, I focus on Emmett-his hard length between us, the skin stretching each time I pull it forward, and his facial expressions as I work. My other hand snakes down beneath and rolls his balls gently, tugging more roughly a few times. When I can tell he's close, I close the distance between our bodies and kiss him roughly.

His eyes fly open, and he wastes no time gripping my neck, taking control of the kiss as I continue to massage his cock trapped between our thighs. After only a few seconds, he's there. He comes hard, thrusting against my hand and spurting warm cum across my stomach, but we don't stop kissing for awhile.

Emmett breaks away first and hands me a tissue to clean up. After a few moments, he leans over, kisses my cheek, and moves back to his own bed.

"Good night, friend."

"Good night, Emmett."

ooOOoo

The airport is pretty dead since it's seven in the morning, so Emmett doesn't have to go through security right away. Our family is kind of chaotic in the quiet hallway. Mom is sobbing, Dad is on his cell phone with the hospital, and Jasper is listening to his iPod headphones loud enough to hear every word of the obnoxious rap song he's blaring.

Emmett and I sit in two of those adjoining chairs a little way down the hall from the rest of them. The atmosphere isn't quite as depressed as I thought it would be, but we're both pretty bummed out.

"So, we write on email, and you come to visit next summer, right?" Emmett is focused on keeping in touch rather than saying goodbye, which is totally cool with me.

"Right. Definitely." I have a pretty good chance of going to see him in a year. My parents would definitely consider that as a graduation gift.

Dad gets off the phone, rips Jasper's headphones out, pulls Mom snugly to his side in comfort, and calls us over to them.

"Okay, Emmett. I guess you better head that way. Only an hour now until your flight leaves." Mom starts a new round of sobbing as she tries to give him a hug and tell him to be safe. I roll my eyes at him over her shoulder, and he grins.

"I can't thank you enough for all you have done. I've felt most welcomed in your home, in your country. Thank you Mrs. Cullen. Dr. Cullen," Emmett and my dad shake hands and pat each other's arm, then he turns to pound fists with Jasper.

I clear my throat and blink back a few tears. "Uh, I'll walk him to the line," I say hoarsely and turn to walk away.

Emmett catches up quickly and nudges my side with his elbow. "Hey now. No tears, no sad. We had fun all year. We are breezy, right?" He grins and winks at me, and I can't help but laugh.

"Breezy. Right. I'll miss you buddy," I say as I pull him into a tight bear hug.

"Oh, friend. I will miss you as well. But you go have more fun now. All sorts of fun." He winks and punches me playfully on the shoulder before turning away, striding confidently towards security.


	17. Epilogue

**Epilogue- A Few Months Later**

**ECullen69:** Em! Hey man. How's it goin?

**Zurich_Em**: Edward! Hi friend. I am good, just busy with school starting again.

How are you?

**ECullen69:** Good good. Dude, what time is it there? It's gotta be pretty late.

**Zurich_Em:** Not really, it's almost 10:00

How is your family? Tell them all I said hello.

**ECullen69: **I will! They're good. Jasper's like big man on campus now. He's got freshman girls hanging all over him.

You should see it, it's hilarious.

**Zurich_Em:** No way! That scrawny punk? I can't believe it.

**ECullen69:** Yeah, he shot up like 6 inches or something crazy over the summer. All the chicks want him.

**Zurich_Em: **What about you? Are you dating anyone? Any hot girls around?

**ECullen69:** Me?

Well ... I was seeing this girl for a bit.

But she's way clingy.

I dunno

How about you?

Wasn't there some guy this summer? Peter?

**Zurich_Em**: Yeah, Peter and I went out for a while but it didn't work out. And then there was Brigitte...

She was smoking hot, friend!

**ECullen69:** Oh yeah? Let me guess, blonde with big tits?

**Zurich_Em**: Haha... yes, she reminded me a lot of the head cheerleader from your school, what was her name?

**ECullen69: **Rosalie? God man, you should see her now. Got knocked up this summer and shit she's fat.

I mean, she's having a baby. Gross.

**Zurich_Em**: Whoa, I'm glad I stayed away from her!

Brigitte was hot, but she was too... what is the word?

Hyper, I think. She was hyper.

**ECullen69:** Hyper? Like annoying? Talking all the time and stuff?

So you aren't seeing her anymore then?

**Zurich_Em**: Yes, talking all the time. We could never just chill or hang out.

No, I am single now. That's why I'm home alone at 10:00 on a Friday.

Just sitting around looking at some videos...

**ECullen69: **Like ... home videos? Or ... sex videos?

**Zurich_Em**: "Sex videos?" You are still so innocent, Edward. ;)

Yes, I'm watching some porn.

**ECullen69:** Hey, I've seen a porn before. It was Yorkie's dad's. Some girl with big tits was sucking some tattooed dude's dick.

**Zurich_Em**: That sounds hot!

The big tits... and the tattoos.

**ECullen69:** Yeah. It was alright I guess. So

What kind of porn were you watching?

I mean, you don't have to tell me.

**Zurich_Em**: You really wanna know?

**ECullen69:** Maybe.

**Zurich_Em**: Well right before you got online, I was watching this video with two guys in bed together.

They were jerking off side by side.

It kind of reminded me of something...

**ECullen69:** Oh ... really?

I mean ...

I think about that shit too sometimes.

What did the guys look like?

**Zurich_Em**: Me too, man.

One of them had red hair, like you. :)

The other one was darker. Big dick.

**ECullen69:** Bigger than yours?

Jesus.

Can't believe I typed that!

**Zurich_Em**: You think about how big my dick is, Edward? :)

No, not bigger than mine.

Not bigger than it is right now.

**ECullen69:** Shit.

Tell me?

**Zurich_Em**: You want me to tell you how hard I am?

I'm touching myself through my boxers.

**ECullen69: **Yeah?

**Zurich_Em**: I don't think my dick's been this hard for anybody since you.

**ECullen69:** Is it weird if I ... touch myself too?

**Zurich_Em:** No, that's fucking hot.

I used to love watching you get yourself off.

**ECullen69:** Christ, Em. Hold on, I gotta lock my door.

Jasper's home.

**Zurich_Em**: Lock the door and take off your pants.

**ECullen69:** They're already off.

**Zurich_Em**: Fuck.

**ECullen69:** I'm really hard now.

**Zurich_Em**: Just like you used to get hard with me?

Fuck, Edward. You have a perfect cock.

I loved touching it.

I loved sucking it, too.

**ECullen69:** I miss it.

You, I mean.

Fuck, Emmett.

Are you naked?

I want to think about you naked.

**Zurich_Em**: Yeah.

That's hot. You always liked watching me.

I saw you.

**ECullen69:** No way.

Well, maybe sometimes.

I couldn't help it.

You were always so confident, so free about sex and stuff.

**Zurich_Em**: You were so worried.

But when you relaxed and just got into it...

You were so fucking hot, Edward.

**ECullen69:** Fuck.

I think I'm gonna have to get myself off.

I'm really turned on and touching myself.

**Zurich_Em**: Do it, Edward. Get some of that lotion from your nightstand.

Rub it all over your dick.

**ECullen69: **Fuck.

**Zurich_Em**: Think about how good it felt when it was my hand instead of yours.

**ECullen69:** So good.

**Zurich_Em:** You loved it when I touched you.

**ECullen69: **Touch yourself, Emmett.

I want you to feel good with me

**Zurich_Em**: I am touching myself, I'm so fucking hard

**ECullen69: **Sometimes, I think about what it would have been like if I would have …

**Zurich_Em**: If you would have what?

**ECullen69:** You know

sucked it

sucked you off

**Zurich_Em**: Shit

**ECullen69: **Jesus I can't believe I'm talking about this

Fuck

**Zurich_Em**: That's so hot

**ECullen69:** I'm getting close

**Zurich_Em:** I can picture it.

Your tongue on my dick

Fuck. You would love it, Edward.

You would love sucking my big cock

**ECullen69:** Damn, I'm gonna come

Shit

**Zurich_Em**: Come, Edward.

I wish I was there to taste it

To feel you come in my mouth.

I love the way you taste

God, I'm so close.

**ECullen69:** Jesus

That was ...

Come on Emmett. Do it.

**Zurich_Em**: I keep picturing you on your knees in front of me, right here. Would you let me come in your mouth?

**ECullen69**: Fuck yes

I wanna try it

I want you to come

**Zurich_Em**: Fuck

Coming

**ECullen69:** Next summer

maybe I can let you put it in my mouth

And you can come all over my face

Would you like that?

Are

Are you there?

**Zurich_Em:** Fuck, yeah.

Sorry, I made a pretty big mess.

:)

**ECullen69:** Fuck, Em.

How come I still get so embarrassed?

My face is so red!

**Zurich_Em**: It's just a little fun, Edward. Nothing wrong with it. ;)

It felt good, yes?

**ECullen69:** Fuck yeah.

You?

**Zurich_Em**: Hell, yes!

**ECullen69:** Hey ...

I miss you man.

Not just THAT but, really, I miss you.

**Zurich_Em**: I know, I miss you too.

I really hope you can come next summer.

**ECullen69:** I'm working on Dad about the plane ticket. Unless I get into that summer program at Columbia, I'll definitely be there.

**Zurich_Em**: Cool. I know it's early for you, but I'm exhausted now, friend.

**ECullen69:** Maybe we'll both be online tomorrow?

Or whenever.

**Zurich_Em**: Yeah, maybe we can "chat" some more ;)

**ECullen69:** Sounds fun. I think it's time for dinner. Talk to you soon!

**Zurich_Em**: G'night, friend.

**Thanks for reading and reviewing WHIC. We're working on an outtake that might post one day, and you never know what might happen in NEW YORK...**


	18. Outtake

**A/N: A certain reader suggested these boys engage in some docking. If you don't know what docking refers to, we suggest you do some googling. Maybe search for "docking +foreskin" :) Thanks for the pervspiration, Conversed!**

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

"Fuck! I can't beat you at anything," I cry in frustration. Emmett is bent over, hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath, and I hurl the basketball against the garage door in mock anger. "Why do you have to kick my ass all the time?"

He stands slowly and grins at me before wiping the sweat from his face with the hem of his tee shirt. "Why? Are there other things you'd rather I do to your ass?"

Shit. With an exaggerated swallow, I turn and head toward the house, hoping he can't see the red tinge in my cheeks or the growing erection in my shorts.

"Whatever, asshole. I'm taking a shower," I toss the ball over my shoulder and run inside.

After a winter of being beaten at Xbox and shown up on guitar, I took the first nice Saturday of spring as an opportunity to challenge Emmett to a game of real basketball. Little did I know that he'd be much more likely to make the team than I would. He won three games in a row before I called it quits.

I strip off my shirt on the way up the stairs and turn into the doorway of the hall bath, grabbing a towel from the cabinet and cranking the water on hot. Pulling down my shorts and boxer briefs in one motion, I jump in and try not to think about Emmett while I stand under the spray.

We've messed around a lot this winter. Nothing too serious, mostly just jacking each other off and some grinding on each other. We've even made out a few times in the heat of the moment. I know I'll never call Emmett my boyfriend, but I've definitely had fun. And I'll always want him as my friend, no matter what country he lives in. However, we've never ever talked about anything involving an ass until today. I know it was a joke, but still ... I can't do ... _that_.

I hear the door open and close, interrupting my train of thought.

"Mom, don't you knock? I'll be out in a minute."

A throat clears but it's significantly deeper than I'm expecting. The shower curtain pulls away from the wall, and a naked Emmett stands there, letting his eyes roam slowly over my entire body.

"Your mom went to the grocery store. Said she'd be an hour or so," he says, voice hoarse and low.

"Oh ..." I can't stop myself from looking down, down, down, and his cock is standing straight up, taunting me. "Did you ... I dunno, need to shower too?" I move a half-step to the side, making room for him to get in with me, and hope he can't see my hands trembling or hear the increased pounding of my heart.

Emmett steps in next to me, his thigh casually grazing my own as he turns to close the curtain again. It takes about two seconds for my dick to get hard, but he doesn't seem to notice, grabbing a bottle of shampoo behind me and squirting some into his hand.

"So ... any plans tonight?" I try to remain calm as I rinse my hair.

"No-unless you wanted to see a movie or something?" He slides in under the spray as I move aside, almost as if we've been showering together for years.

"Nope, I'm good. Probably just stay in and relax." I reach for the body wash but freeze when I feel Emmett's hands on my hips. I whirl around, caught off guard.

"Em, I can't do that!" I'm sure I look ridiculous - shocked face, hand full of body wash, and a big hard dick between my legs. But Emmett takes it all in stride.

"Edward, shhh." He pulls me gently toward him. "I wasn't even close to thinking about doing what you are thinking. I just want to play, yes? Same as always." He leans in as if to kiss me, but I can see the question in his eyes, waiting for me to meet him halfway.

And I do.

We kiss for a few seconds, and the combination of the water running over us and his mouth on my lips, my neck, my shoulder, nearly makes me come.

"Fuck, Em. Don't stop." I reach down and gently hold his cock in my hand, marveling at how easy it is to move with the body wash I had poured. He grunts as I move back and forth over him, but doesn't stop kissing along my neck and shoulder then back to my mouth.

"Yes, like that," he whispers against my lips and moans, beginning to gently thrust into my hand.

Although most of the body wash is gone now, there's enough water to still move over him, but he reaches down to my hand and stops me.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" I'm always worried that I don't know what I'm doing, but Emmett just grins.

* * *

><p>EmPOV<p>

Edward is always beautiful, but here, wet and soapy in the shower with his hair hanging over his forehead, he looks … delicious.

I can't stop tasting him, kissing down his neck to his shoulder and back up to his jaw. He's hesitant at first, shaking a little as he wraps his hand around me, but I can feel his cock pressing against my thigh, and I know he's just as horny as I am.

I encourage him, and he gets a little bolder, stroking me firmly. It feels so good, my foreskin gliding over the head and the slip of his fingers on my skin, but I want more. I want to touch him, too, and see him. We usually do this at night, in the dim light of our bedroom, and I want to see more. I reach down to stop him, to move him back a little so we can both see, and he jumps.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" he asks with wide eyes, snatching his hand back.

"No, friend, it feels so good. I want to do the same for you, where we can both see," I explain, reaching out to curl my fingers around his erection. He shudders at my touch, reaching up with his free hand to brace himself against my shoulder. I stroke him slowly and then shuffle closer, so our cocks are rubbing together under the hot spray of the shower.

My hand is just big enough to wrap around both of us at the same time.

"Oh, God … Oh, fuck!" Edward cries, tightening his grip on my shoulder as he looks down between us. "So fucking good."

He's thrusting into my hand, pressing his dick against mine, and I'm squeezing us both tightly. It feels good, yes, but it looks even better. We move together for a while, until Edward is breathing too hard and too fast. I know he's going to come, but we still have plenty of time together. I want this to last.

I move back just enough and pull my hand away from his body, using it to stroke only my own cock now. Edward follows my lead and touches himself lightly.

"You're bigger," Edward says, scowling just a little.

"You're longer," I point out, appreciating his long, pale cock. We watch each other for another minute or two, before Edward loosens his grip on my shoulder.

"Does it-does this make it better?" he asks, dropping his free hand down between us. He brushes it against the sheath of skin around my tip and then pulls away.

"Better? I don't know. I can't compare. It feels good, though, to move it like this," I tell him, showing him how I pull it up and over the head, and then back down the shaft.

"I like watching you do that," Edward whispers, his voice barely audible over the sound of water hitting the tiles.

"Hold still," I tell him, lining the tip of my cock up with his. I pull my _vorhaut_ up and over my tip, dragging the skin over Edward's, too. His forehead meets mine as we stare down at our cocks rubbing together, my skin covering his bright pink head. It's not enough to make either of us come, but it's so sexy to watch that I keep doing it, stroking both of us in one smooth motion, over and over.

"Dammit, Emmett," Edward finally whines. "I need to come. I need to come so bad."

I drop my hand from my body and reach down for Edward's cock. "Come, Edward. Right here, on me," I tell him, ducking my head for a long, deep kiss. He fumbles as he reaches for my cock, too, and then we both work together in a frenzied rhythm, both of us past the point of experimenting now.

He comes first, painting my belly and my thigh with white ropes of cum that are quickly washed away by the shower. He hunches over slightly, and the movement makes me picture Edward dropping down to his knees. Just the image of him kneeling before me makes me explode, my thick cock twitching in Edward's hand as my cum streams down his leg.

He rests his head against my chest while we breathe heavily. Neither of us moves until the water starts to cool, and then we hurry to rinse off and jump out before it gets too cold.

Edward wraps a towel around his waist quickly, and I chuckle under my breath as his shyness returns.

"I'm, uh, gonna go get dressed," he says, jerking his head towards the door.

"Ja, okay," I tell him, drying my body leisurely. He turns his head back to check me out one more time before scurrying out the door, dripping water everywhere.

I give him a few minutes to get dressed before following him into our room. He's pulling on a clean pair of socks when I walk in, and he smiles shyly. I open a drawer and fish through it for clean clothes, conscious of Edward shuffling awkwardly behind me.

"I'm gonna go see if Mom's home yet," he says, walking to the bedroom door.

"Hey Edward?" I call, stopping him before he walks out. He turns back and swallows hard as I drop my towel to the floor.

"Yeah?" he squeaks.

"Good game," I tell him, grinning as he blushes and nods before walking away.


End file.
